


17-an

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Hidup dan mati Yuno ada di perlombaan ini! Alternate Universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	17-an

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> judulnya bukan dibaca tujuh belas tapi satu tuju(h)an.
> 
> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki
> 
> Ide © fiqueligia 
> 
> Gw bagian nistain aja aowkwkkw

"Yoshhhh!"

Yuno menoleh ke sumber suara lantang itu. Tidak sia-sia dia menggunakan kekuasaan sebagai anak Kepala Desa, jadi bisa lolos seleksi panitia. Ia cuma hahahihi sambil pegang pipi. Yang baru saja berseru itu adalah Asta Staria, gebetannya dari zaman SMA.

Hari ini ada perlombaan persahabatan antar desa. Kebetulan desa mereka bersebelahan, dan Asta dikirim sebagai salah satu perwakilan. Yuno memang berada di pihak lawan, tapi ia tetap akan mendukungnya.

"Panitia Yuno?"

Yuno tidak bisa memalingkan wajah dari tubuh atas Asta yang terlihat kotak-kotak. Terlalu _lezat_ , begitu pikirnya. Oh, apakah kemarin dia melakukan banyak hal baik sehingga mendapat rezeki nomplok hari ini?

"Ahn—"

"Panitia Yuno! Sadarlah!"

Klaus Lunette, salah satu rekannya mencoba membawa Yuno kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah mabuk asmara pada orang yang sama sekali tidak peka. Lagipula Yuno Grinbellior adalah anak Kepala Desa Spade, tidak sepantasnya ia memperlihatkan wajah bahagia karena melihat lawan!

"Ah, Klaus, ya. Mengganggu saja."

" _Microphone_ -nya masih menyala, Yang Mulia." Sindir Klaus.

Yuno terlihat tidak peduli dan masih berkiya-kiya mengeluarkan _lope-lope_ di udara. Klaus angkat tangan, ia tidak sanggup melawan.

"Biarkan saja, Kak Klaus." seorang gadis datang dari arah sebelah sambil melihat tim lawan. "Hari ini kita akan menghabisi bocah Desa Clover."

"K-kau benar, Vanica."

Sedikit menilik sejarah antar kedua desa, Clover dan Spade sedikit tidak akur. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja si Kembang Desa yang sekarang sedang ah ih uh meski pengeras suara masih menyala.

Yuno terciduk berbicara dengan Asta di teras rumah setelah tidak sengaja terjatuh. Asta membantu mengobati luka, tapi warga desa Spade yang kebetulan melintas waktu itu salah paham dan mengira ia yang melukainya.

Untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan itu, maka dibuatlah pertandingan ini di sebuah lapangan Desa Spade. Panitia lomba merupakan gabungan dari warga Desa Spade dan Desa Clover. Semua orang boleh mengikuti ini dan tidak dikenakan syarat dan ketentuan seperti Asta yang harus menang.

Apabila Asta kalah, itu hanya akan berdampak pada dirinya dan mendapat hukuman dilarang masuk ke Desa Spade selama lama lama lama lama lama lamanya. Sedang jika Desa Spade kalah, maka mereka akan mencabut status tersangka pada Asta yang dikira telah mencelakakan nyawa si Kembang Desa.

_Ribet bener ceritanya. Pusing gua._

Vanica menyeringai. "Akan kuhancurkan mereka semua."

"Jangan dihancurkan, Vanica." Klaus membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Yang penting, kalahkan mereka."

"Tapi kan tidak seru. Hmm? Mana Kak Zenon? Tadi ia di sebelahku." Vanica celingukan. Ia akhirnya menemukan saudaranya justru menggoda panitia yang masih sibuk berhalu ria. Beruntung mereka tak terlalu dekat dengan _microphone_.

"Zenon? Apa maumu?"

"Ayo buat taruhan. Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan Asta, kau harus mau jadi pacarku."

"Tidak sudi." Yuno melipat kaki. "Aku ini orangnya setia, kalau kau belum tahu."

"Kalian belum pacaran, jadi aku ingin kesempatan untuk membuktikan—"

"Hush."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Zenon merasakan sakit tidak terkira. Walau ia telah ditolak untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Yuno memang sulit didekati sedari dulu. Lihat saja, Zenon tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan hati si Kembang Desa. Awas saja kau, Asta Staria!

Lihat, dia lebih baik dari segala sisi. Ganteng? Sudah pasti. Kaya? Tentu, dia anak pengusaha kayu. Pintar? Dia ini _cumlaude_! Otaknya bukan macam Asta yang masih Pentium Dua. Spesifikasinya lebih mumpuni dari lelaki yang kurang tinggi itu. Dilihat darimanapun, Zenon memang lebih oke.

_Jangan-jangan Asta pakai pelet supaya Yuno kesemsem dengannya?_

Zenon akhirnya kembali ke sisi Vanica. Gadis berambut hitam cuma tertawa melihat adegan drama barusan.

"Bwahahaha! Kasihan sekali kau ditolak, Kak Zenon! Bwahahaha!"

"Diam, Vanica. Kalau aku dapat Yuno, akan kubagi denganmu."

"Benarkah? Yeyy! Ayo kita menangkan ini!"

Klaus merinding mendengarnya.

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Seseorang muncul di depan muka si kacamata, Klaus yang terkejut sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Salam kenal. Kami panitia dari Clover yang membantu hari ini." yang perempuan berbicara. "Namaku Noelle Silva. Aku datang bersama Puri Angel."

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama."

Tiba-tiba Yuno datang sambil berkacak pinggang. Klaus sempat dengar rumor bahwa ia tidak akrab dengan Noelle, anak Sekretaris Desa Clover. Dengar-dengar sih, Noelle naksir Asta. Tapi Klaus tidak bisa memastikan kebenarannya.

"Tentu saja, lelaki sombong sepertimu mana bisa melakukannya. Hmph." kata si gadis berambut pirang sambil mengibas kucirnya. Yuno mendecih,

"Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan Asta pada orang sepertimu."

"Si-si-siapa juga yang suka dia?! Aku datang ke sini karena disuruh Kak Nozel, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja nanti."

Apa ini? Kenapa Klaus bisa melihat kobaran api di belakang mereka berdua?

Lomba pertama segera dimulai satu jam kemudian setelah mereka bersiap; lomba balap karung. Ada sepuluh peserta yang ikut, termasuk Asta. Omong-omong, Asta harus mengikuti setiap lomba yang diadakan hari ini, semuanya tanpa kecuali. Sebenarnya Yuno mencoba berdiskusi soal ini pada orang tuanya selaku Kepala Desa, tapi tidak mempan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Asta menang.

Mungkin dengan kehadirannya di sini membuat Asta semangat, iya kan?

"Baiklah, lomba balap karung akan segera dimulai! Tiga, dua, satu!"

Suara peluit terdengar. Semua peserta langsung bergerak maju. Yuno menggenggam erat tangannya, berdoa pada Dewa. Semoga Asta bisa berhasil dan menyelesaikan semua pertandingan konyol ini.

Asta hampir tersandung di tengah lajur, tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dan berhasil melaju kembali. Ia harus memenangkan semua pertandingan hari ini kalau tidak mau masuk _blacklist_ Desa Spade. Apalagi, Yuno sampai terseret. Maka ia harus membersihkan namanya!

"Huooo!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Asta mencapai garis akhir. Yuno langsung jepret-jepret momen langka itu dengan ponselnya. Asta ganteng sekali. Terlebih kalau berkeringat dan tidak pakai baju begitu ...

_Kyaaaaah!!!_

Zenon yang berada di posisi dua tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sialan. Sepertinya Asta punya teknik yang bagus. Masih ada selanjutnya, ia harus tetap tenang.

"Kak Zenon kalah lagi, ya."

"Diam kau, Vanica."

Perlombaan selanjutnya sedikit menyulitkan Asta. Lomba makan kerupuk. Kerupuk digantung pada sebuah tali dan mengharuskan peserta memakannya dengan posisi mendongak. Itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi tenang saja, Zenon tidak perlu khawatir karena ia telah berlatih beberapa minggu sebelum hari ini. Mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, hingga menyeberang samudera. Semua itu ia lakukan demi mendapat hati orang yang dicinta.

"Akkhh!" Asta melompat-lompat karena itu cukup jauh dari mulutnya. Bisa dicapai pun, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia butuh waktu agar bisa menyelesaikan ini.

Yuno melihat tanda-tanda kekalahan, maka ia berseru lantang menggunakan _microphone_. "Lihat, ada UFO di langit!"

Semua orang otomatis melihat langit. Memberikan waktu bagi Asta untuk menghabiskannya walau harus melompat-lompat. Zenon baru tersadar setelah satu menit berlalu bahwa ia ditipu oleh Yuno.

_Seleketep!_

Yuno berbicara kembali. "Maaf, sepertinya bukan. Kurasa aku terlalu lelah."

Lihat kalau nanti Zenon menang. Akan ia buat Yuno menyesal telah mempermainkannya. Lilin? _Bondage_? _Handcuff_? _Blindfold_? Atau semuanya sekaligus?

"Pemenangnya adalah Asta Staria!"

Klaus yang menjadi wasit tidak bisa protes mengenai kelakuan _absurd_ Kembang Desa.

Berikutnya pertandingan melewati rintangan, mencari koin dalam semangka, hingga memanjat pinang yang telah dilumuri oleh oli. Pertandingan berjalan sengit karena semua peserta sangat bersemangat.

Pertandingan terus berjalan. Dibantu Yuno, Asta berhasil memenangkan semuanya. Zenon melancarkan protes, tidak terima dengan hasil tersebut.

"Panitia! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Kau jelas-jelas menipu kami!"

Yuno tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, jadi ia menutup wajahnya dan pura-pura sesenggukan. Jurus rahasia ini diwariskan langsung dari ibundanya. Katanya, sangat berguna disaat-saat _kepepet_.

"Tidak kusangka ... hiks ... Zenon tidak percaya padaku ... hiks ... "

Penonton yang kebanyakan dari Desa Spade lantas menatap tajam pada Zenon.

"Yuno tidak pernah salah, Zenon! Tarik ucapanmu barusan!"

"Eh, tapi—"

"Semuanya, kita harus memberi pelajaran padanya!"

"Uoooo!"

Misi sukses. Yuno membuka kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum bahagia ketika mengetahui Zenon dikejar massa. "Akhirnya pengganggu itu pergi juga. Oh, aku hampir lupa. Asta, selamat atas kemenanganmu."

Asta menggaruk kepala. "Aku harus memenangkan semuanya untukmu. Itu sangat menyenangkan!"

Jantung Yuno berdegup kencang. Kedua pipinya seperti berada pada suhu yang berbeda. Senyuman Asta membuat ia _meleleh_! Mungkinkah selama ini Asta pakai jampi-jampi untuk membuatnya jatuh hati?

"U-um ... " Yuno bingung harus bilang apa. Lalu mendadak Asta meraih tangannya, kemudian digenggam begitu erat. Yuno sudah lupa cara bernapas.

"Besok aku akan main ke rumahmu, ya!"

"E-eh??? B-b-besok?!" Belum, hatinya belum siap!

"Besok ada acara?"

Yuno salah tingkah dan memainkan jarinya. "Ti-tidak juga ... um ... aku senang Asta berniat datang ... "

"Terima kasih, Yuno!"

Yuno menjerit di dalam hati.

**Author's Note:**

> Apaan sih ini gjelas bgt wkwkwkw sori seuuuu gw cuma dapet idenya begini. Makasih buat elau yg ngide ini wkwkwk


End file.
